Hard Day's Night
by holycitygirl
Summary: Slash! Lex loves Clark -and well Clark...you'll see


Title: Hard Days Night  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. These characters are merely borrowed.   
  
Summary: Lex and Clark explore their relationship. Warning: Slash  
  
Credit: I want to thank the movie Murder by Numbers for getting me into slash. And all the fellow Lex/Clark writers out there. This is my first venture into the genre. And my first Smallville fic. So forgive any mistakes or ooc-ness.  
  
Lex Luther had had a very hard day. He was tired, angry with himself and the world and not fit company for civilized society. That is why he had went directly home from work even though he was supposed to go to a party in town. He didn't want to see any of his "friends". He didn't want to see Clark.   
  


He had been "friends" with Clark, and you will pardon the repeated use of quotations -for Lex Luther didn't consider anyone really his friend - for a few years now. They had had their difficulties, their moments of distrust but in the end they had always worked them out. Lex figured it was on Clark's part because of his good nature and all around refusal to believe people capable of being all bad. On Lex's behalf it had more to do with the sheer fact that he loved Clark Kent more than life itself. He knew it was a fruitless love. Bound to be forever and always unrequited -but he did not try to shake it.   
  


Clark was merely a specimen of perfection. Tall, dark, handsome, kind, down right heroic if you wanted to be melodramatic. Now of course Lex was not always happy with the inconsistencies of Clark. The things that seemed to always be hidden under the surface. The boy had an air of mystery about him that Lex had always found infuriatingly intriguing and well just plain infuriating. And then there was that whole schoolboy crush he had for little Miss Perfect. That would put a damper on even the most ardent optimist. He really didn't see what Clark saw in the girl. He'd had plenty of women in his time and even if he didn't prefer the gender he could recognize a fine Merlot from a box wine any day. The girl was plain. Boring, uninteresting and simply not good enough for his boy. But god forbid you ever tell him that.   
  


So yes Clark Kent had his flaws. Bad taste being the chief one. But Lex loved him anyway. Why you ask? Well besides the aforementioned heroic good looks, he also had the most compelling personality. Lex sometimes felt like he could talk to him for hours. He had a warmth about him and he could make you feel with just a look like you were the most important person in the world. He had the power to make Lex forget his shitty father, his escapeless destiny and his overall lonely existence. He seemed to believe that Lex was more than what his father had created -a manipulative businessman with an agenda that took precedence over all other things in life.   
  


So why was he avoiding said wonder boy? Well because he was simply too tired from a long day of soaking in that agenda to pretend Clark was right. He was what he was and would forever be. If his life were a comic book he would be the villain. And hell lets face it - Clark would inevitably be his arch nemesis working for the forces of good -he'd never be his cuddle bunny. And you will pardon him if that thought was sometimes too depressing to bear. So that is why he was alone in his castle.  He just wanted to take off his 500 suit and go to bed. Maybe dream of a land where sides didn't have to be chosen. God if such a place existed. Because with an upbringing like his he knew he could never pull off the life of the white hats and while Evil Clark had been good for a few wet dreams he knew Clark didn't have the stomach for it long term. Yeah a good nights rest and some perfect world fantasies might do him good. The last thing he needed was to hear his cell phone ring. One of Bach's most somber arias rung out making his migraine intensify and doing nothing for the tension in his back. He contemplated answering but let the voice mail pick it up. He wasn't working anymore today. Screw what his father would say. But before he knew it he was checking the caller anyway.   
  


"Clark Kent" the screen read. One missed call. Voice mail. Well lord their seemed to be no escaping his love tonight. He dialed the code and waited to hear what the boy had to say.   
  
"Hey Lex...uh where are you man? It's not like you not to answer your cell. Well anyway I was just wondering where you were tonight and well now I'm worried. So this party is about dead anyway -maybe I'll swing by your house on the way home. Make sure you haven't developed some weird disease where you can't use technology or something. Anyway -see ya."  
  
Well great. Now he was coming by. He'd probably be wearing something nice to impress Lana -he'll be all flushed from the party and looking irresistible. And I'll have to resist. That would be the perfect end to a perfect day. About 15 later Lex heard the tell tale signs of movement outside his door. He still hadn't changed; he'd downed two scotches but was nowhere near relaxed. He met Clark at the door before he had a chance to knock. Casually leaning against the door he slowly looked him over. He was right. Flushed handsome Clark stood their concerned, looking better than a steak dinner after a 4 day fast.   
  
"Hey, why didn't you answer your phone?"   
  
"I thought you were some business associate trying to get my ass back to work"  
  
"You look tired. You want me to go?" the younger man pointed not wanting to intrude. Always the gentleman, the perfect friend. Suddenly despite his day that was the last thing Lex wanted. Now that he was here he wanted to bask in the warmth. Wrap Clark's presence like a blanket around him and be comforted.   
  
"No stay. Come in. I could use the company really."  
  
Clark stepped in going into the living room and standing in front of the fire. He looked at the empty tumbler disapprovingly. And then back at his friend. "Then why didn't you come to the party?"  
  
"I'm sorry let me clarify. I could use a friend's company. And sense that party was mostly devoid of those and sense really you are the only one of those I have -then..."  
  
"I'm not your only friend Lex."  
  
Lex gave a grateful smile. He didn't believe it but he appreciated the effort. He appreciated Clark.   
  
"I'm too tired to argue with you Clark." He loosened his tie. God he hated this suit. Clark noticed and motioned toward his bedroom.   
  
"Why don't you change? I'll wait out here."   
  
Lex nodded his head to agree but then had a devilishly wicked idea. Why not?, he thought. Pushing Clarks buttons might be the most fun he had all day.   
  
"Come with -it isn't anything you haven't seen before." His eyes twinkled. This was where Clark Kent –hetero- would get freaked out and make a graceful exit. God that would be good for a laugh and then he could go to bed. Alone –but at least he would get this tie off.   
  
Clark surprised him though by not looking freaked. "Cool" He even led the way. What the hell is going on? Lex didn't know what to think. But Clark in his bedroom while he changed clothes was about the closest thing he'd ever get to one of his fantasies come to life so he seized the opportunity.  
Once inside, Lex began to take off his jacket, followed by his tie and then his button up dress shirt. He made a show of doing this casually if not quickly and tried not to think overtly about how this would be much more enjoyable if his guest were doing the same thing. He wasn't though. He had migrated towards the bed and was sitting on the opposite side of it looking at a statue of Rodin's that Lex kept on his nightstand. He still had his jacket on and he didn't seem to even notice his strip tease. Lex sighed stretching his arms and releasing a moan of pain as the tension in them caused his headache to throb. Clark noticed and turned in concern. 

"Are you okay man?"  
  
Such concern. Lex looked at him with pain filled eyes and tried to assure. 

"I'm fine. I just have this headache and my back -well it is nothing a trip to my masseuse won't cure." 

He laughed it off. Yeah his masseuse or a prostitute. A little sexual tension release would do wonders but nothing you can help me with little buddy.   
"Well you know I'm pretty good with my hands."

"Cough-hmph."  Oh God don't say shit like that it will make me swallow my tongue, Lex thought.  Was this really happening?   
  
"Come here. Let me see."   
  
Lex could really not believe this. It was some kind of new torture he was sure. Clark offering massages in his bedroom, late at night. This had to be a joke.   
  
"Take off your shirt" Clark motioned to his undershirt while removing his own jacket. Oh god he really was going to do this? Could he handle it?  
  
"Sit down." His voice was so calm. Innocent little Clark offering caresses to the depraved unknowingly. It really was unfair. But Lex sat down anyway. He pulled his shirt over his head. Sat on the edge of the bed and waited for what he had only imagined in some of his better dreams. Clark edged over behind him having not removed his shoes he sort of straddled Lex's form. He was attempting to keep Lex's sheets clean but at the same time if Lex didn't know better it would look like he was spooning him. He was so close. And Lex nearly jumped when Clark's fingers finally touched his naked back. 

"Are my hands too cold?" the young man inquired.

"Cougrhmp, no no –they are fine" he almost whispered.  If this was a hallucination brought on by sleep deprivation and hard work he was not going to make any sudden movement and cause it to go away.

Clark's hands were one of his best features. They possessed long fingers that were strong and talented. They were the perfect texture -neither neither smooth nor rough and as they danced across his back Lex decided that he loved them. More than Armani, and fast cars and perfectly aged cognac. Clark kneaded his knots relieving his pain and creating a new tension in the pit of his stomach. He wanted this man so much. This man who would offer him relief and comfort and ask for nothing in return. 

"God you are so tense.  You shouldn't work so hard Lex".  Clark spoke almost directly in his ear.  

Lex could feel his breath there and could not stop himself from letting a moan of pleasure escape.  This was really was too good for words.  Lex didn't think it could get any better - and then Clark lowered his attention. He began focusing on his lower back rubbing circles along the base of his spine causing a delicious heat to rise up the cord and to his neck. 

"Does that feel good?"  Clark asked in a sexy tone.  Not that Lex noticed.  

Cause Lex was in heaven. How could Clark not know how he felt? How could Clark touch him like this and not feel the same? A man would never do this to another man unless...Lex's epiphany corresponded perfectly with Clark's hands wandering around to the front of his body. He whooped his head around looking into the smiling face of the man he loved. The man he believed to be nothing more than an innocent farm boy pining for girls and a white picket fence future. The man fondling his six pack as if he came here with the exact agenda to do just that.   
  
"Why Clark Kent - are you coming on to me?" he mischievously asked.  
  
Clark smiled, rolling his eyes and somehow managing to be even more irresistible. Not that resisting was anything it looked like he would need to be doing tonight. 

"Yes Lex Luther I am. And it took you long enough to figure that out. So much for your criminal mastermind huh? Now do me a favor will you?"  
  
Lex laughed, loving for once his situation, his existence, the side he and Clark were both on. "Anything"  
  
"Shut up and kiss me".


End file.
